Cry
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Cody walks into the mess hall to find Courtney in tears.  Courtney/Cody


**Title**: Cry

**Warnings**: Na-da.

**Words: **798

**Summary**: Cody walks into the mess hall to find Courtney in tears.

It had been a lazy day at Camp Wawanakwa. The sun idly hung in the sky as everyone woke up, slowly but surely. These were the days that they were allowed a nice meal, and what that basically meant was fend for yourselves. But anything was better than Chef's usual menu, so times like these were always a bit brighter.

Sometimes, on a good day, some of the cast would sneak in and steal sandwiches from the lofty crafts tent that was always being relocated for privacy. Other days, when things were slow, everyone would walk around lazily and just not eat (the exception being Owen, who would eat the secret stash he had in his bed). Today happened to be a slow day.

Cody was expecting that he would be the only one to enter the mess hall that day- he hadn't eaten last night and his stomach was about to commit suicide if he didn't get something edible soon. Everyone else was down at the beach or still sleeping in. Cody knew that Chef had some barbecue chips in the back, and he knew he had some contents to make a nice sandwich-

But he was utterly stumped when he walked in to see another figure on the floor, shaking silently. He heard a small whimper as he realized it was Courtney, a girl from the killer bass team. He remembered her, since she was often screaming or yelling at people. He really had never thought she would be one to cry.

As he walked around to face her, he suddenly wondered what to do. Crying girls weren't really anyone's specialty, especially Cody- he wasn't all that great with girls, if he admitted it. Okay, he really wasn't great with girls at all, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Courtney was crying and he really had no idea how to begin.

It was odd actually- he had never been this close to her before. She pushed her fists into her eyes, covering most of her face. But he could still make her tiny, thin, pink lips that were letting out small noises every now and then, and her small nose that was splash with dark freckles. Her brown hair cupped her face slightly, a small piece out of place.

And this was where Cody's ultimate weakness came in. All his life, he had wanted to brush a girls hair behind her ear. To make her smile and know that she was his. He took out a tentative hand a pick up the tiny hair, placing it gently behind her ear. Courtney's head snapped up abruptly as she jumped at his touch, but then relaxed as she realized it was only him.

"What's wrong?" He said, looking to her puffy red eyes and tear stained face. He couldn't imagine what would make someone cry this hard. She looked utterly sad, and it made his heart melt a little. He wondered I maybe that guy Duncan had upset her. He was always being rude to her and teasing her. Cody thought that maybe he could have said something to really upset her.

She might have been hurt. That was horrible thought though- she looked perfectly fine, aside from the tears and puffy eyes she was adorning at the moment. He wondered if she had PMS, but then decided against even thinking it. He supposed Courtney would be more of the angry girl type than the type to get upset because of hormones and cry. Maybe it was the pressure of the competition? No, Courtney loved competition. That couldn't be it.

He wondered if maybe he himself had done something to upset her, but what could he have done. He had barely ever spoken to Courtney until right now, and so far only two words had been exchanged. Cody truly doubted he himself had anything to do with her tears, though if he did he was a bit upset with himself. "You can tell me." He said, though he knew she really had no reason to trust him- they weren't even on the same team.

But there was something about her crying that just made her seem so… so pure, and innocent. She looked really pretty, even when she cried. He wondered how he hadn't taken notice to her beauty earlier.

Courtney lifted up a shaky finger at the table beside them. Cody looked to where she was pointing. He sighed dejectedly. So that was what this was all about?

He didn't waste any time and hurriedly threw them away. "Next time, I'll cut them for you, okay?" Courtney gave him a small glare, but then the end of her mouth twitched, as though she was trying to hold back a smile. "Who likes onions, anyway?"

**Authors Note**:

*giggles* That was a lame joke, wasn't it? The onions making her cry? But the Courtney/Cody was worth the lame joke.

Oh yes. The whole 'brushing her hair behind her ear' thing came from Zombieland. For some reason, I was watching it again, and I just fell in love with that line. I don't know. Cody strikes me as that type of guy. :)

Thank you so much for reading!

First Draft Finished: 1/2/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 1/2/2011  
Published:  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


End file.
